my good little sister
by iamserverof
Summary: there is no one more important to him than his sister. he'll always protect his sister no matter what. wont no one will hurt her. even if she is old enough to care of her self. will brick always over bearing protector to his sister or will blossom change that? i might change the rating in the story
1. the past

**well im starting a new story because my other story wasn't getting as many reviews as i hoped so this one will be the right one and hopefully i'll get 5 to 10 reviews *hint hint* for this first chapter**

**so enjoy**

* * *

**brick POV**

_just couple months ago my little sister was born and i dont like it at all i had a bit of a temper today because everyone paying attention to her. so any way i was heading to my dads office because of what i did today. he said he was going to explain my responsibilities and blah blah blah. i walked down a long hall that had many awards, trophies, and swords. see my dad is not just a vampire hes the king of vampires and as his 1 year old or first born son whatever he said. i have to set the example how a strong vampire should be. i approached the double doors that were guarded by two big bodyguards in all black and sunglasses they looked down at me stood aside and bowed in respect as the prince. i took a deep breath and announced myself_

_" hello father" i said bowing to him. he looked at me with a smile and said_

_" son do you know your responsibilities in this house" he said not looking up from his papers_

_" to be a respectful an honorable prince when guest are and are not here." i said quoting the exact words he always told me. he looked down at me looking above his glasses. " do you think throwing a tantrum is honorable or respectful?"_

_i looked down embarrassed " no sir"_

_" *sigh* son you know i love ya right?"_

_" the way you pay more attention to sophia it doesn't look like it!"_

_" brick the only reason we pay more attention to her is because it's our duty to protect her shes a princess and your little sister." he smirked and continued " in fact one day you'll be the king and you'll have after her. you think you could handle that?"_

_" yea dad i'll take care of the kingdom when your gone" i said giving my dad a confident answer . he stood up and looked down at me with full pride in his eyes and then looked out the window of our mansion and said "son i need you to make me a promise. i want you to promise me that when ever im not around you'll look after sophia instead of fighting her. i want you to learn love her and help raise her. what you make her is who she will be. she wont be a poopy head as you call her as long is you dont raise her that way." he said while laughing to himself "now do you promise?"_

_i looked into my dads eyes and saw something i never saw and didn't know what it was but now i realize it was pleading._

_" yes father i promise" and from then i took it step by step first learning to get along with my sister then learning to love her. before you knew i was her full blown protector, her big brother. i never let no boy mistreat her and when they did they were never seen again. of course she only did it once. she never do anything i didn't do first._

" that's why i gotta clean up this place because my sister is coming to the academy since she graduated out of elementary. i wanna make everything perfect for her." i said picking up my clothes. hey the names brick. brick jojo. im the prince of vampires and i go to Transylvania academy one of the best monster schools in the course you must came heard in the flashback that i was a vampire anyway i was just telling my best friends butch and boomer why my sister is so important to me and why im cleaning my room just for her. my dad called a couple days ago and said she was coming today and that she has a friend. he didn't say it with a best attitude but im sure its nothing. by the way im a sophmore yes we're one year apart and yes i spoke well at one years old. i was just so excited to get to spend time with her again that i didn't hear butch(who is a demon) call my name

"BRICK!"he said irritated

"WHAT?!" i said equally irritated

" how do you know sophia hasn't changed since you left?" boomer asked with that stupid look he gives.

" because you idiot i know my sister and she is the exact same. i mean what DO YOU THINK SHE TURNED INTO A SLUT?! ARE YOU TRYING TO CALL HER A SLUT?!" i said glaring into his wolf eyes seeing they turned into puppy dog eyes. i soften my glare to apologetic yes realizing i was yelling at one of the softest boys in school. dont get me wrong he strong just not as much as me and butch.

" im sorry boomer i guess my brotherly instincts our already setting in"

" i can already tell this is going to be a fun year" butch said smirking

" shut up butch and come on so i can go meet my sister" I said in a demanding voice and walked out the room as they followed close behind. i cant wait to see her again and protect my perfect little sister.

* * *

**so why did you think let me know by R&R bye bye :)**


	2. my bestfriend

**thx everyone for reviewing for the story if you ever have any suggestions im open to try and fit in things. so let me know ;) **

**enjoy**

* * *

**sophia POV**

i was riding in this unnecessarily long limo that my dads making me ride in because he says it 'safer'. see ever since me and my brother were born my dad said that people were always out to get us cause we're special. we're different from the rest of the vampires. but honestly the only difference is we can control an element. that's it ! I mean if we're the only creatures on earth that can do that then why is he worried. we can defend ourselves. but he always says _' there will always be one stronger than you.' _hmp i'll believe it when i see it.

" hey sophia are you sure your brother will like me?" my best friend elijah who's an el chubacabra said eating his goat jerky. yes my best friend is a boy.

"im sure he will. i mean whats the chances he wont my brother loves meeting my friends." i said with a fake smile. i think he noticed because he gave me that cute smirk.

" even your guy friends?" i gave nervous laugh and look towards the window and saw the school on a high hill " hey there's the school!" i said trying to change the subject. both me and elijah stared at the school in amazement it was even bigger than how brick had said a year ago. we road the real high and when i say high i mean HIGH hill. eventually we approached the gates to the school and it opened showing so many different monsters. even the ones brick told about as a kid to scare me.

we rode to the spot that brick told the driver to meet us. then all the servants started to scatter grabbing me and elijahs bags. then when i opened the door and the red carpet rolled out followed by some inflatable trumpet players. which got everybody's attention. then the royal advisor came out the front seat.

" introducing the little sister of brick jojo and soon to be general of the vampire army sophia jojo... and along with her best friend elijah." everyone started clapping. i just walked down the carpet with elijah trailing behind me. ignoring everyone clapping. i was looking for my brother. i walked behind the crowd and saw him and i guess his posy arguing with some girls. i walked in front of them and cleared my throat. they still didn't look at me. i looked toward elijah who had a bored expression. he looked at me and i nodded to him. he then looked back to the crowd got on all fours and made a loud noise that scared them and made everyone around us run. i saw brick look at me with a smile but smile soon turned to a glare and snarl when he saw elijah stand next to me. he walked slowly toward us which was never a good sign.

" hello sophia" he said not taking his eyes off elijah

i smiled " hey bro... this is my best friend elijah. elijah this is my older brother brick" even though i knew elijah knew his name. i looked at elijah who was smirking while not taking his eyes off him. not something you should do with my brother.

" hi brick." elijah said putting his hand out to shake.

brick looked down at his hand then glared back up at him and took his hand "hi..." he said trying to hurt elijahs hand and elijah seemed to be doing the same but neither one of them seemed to be making progress. they snatched their hands away from each other but didn't stop glaring at each other. i saw my brothers hands grow flames so I decided to stop the glaring.

" soo... who's going to show me and elijah around to our dorms and stuff."

brick smiled back at me letting the flames in his hands decease "actually i was just telling these... girls over here that me and my friends would do it." brick smirked " but you know elijah you can go with the girls." then i got an idea so it was my turn to smirk "well brick as good of an idea that is i was thinking maybe you could get to know elijah better by taking him, and can get to know these girls better. doesn't that sound like a good idea?"

"well actually-"

"great glad you see it my way bye!" i said pushing the girls away with my super speed. i heard elijah call me but i felt it was better if i ignored him. the sooner they get to know each other the better bond they'll have hopefully. besides brick always told me to get to know new people. i just hope he follows his quote.

* * *

**sorry it was a little short R&R**


End file.
